


Ashes to Ashes, Lets Bury the Hatchet

by Ava_of_Skia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_of_Skia/pseuds/Ava_of_Skia
Summary: After the battle when the team has returned to the castle and Lotor has been left to stew in a cell after being interrogated, attention turns to Keith and his "plan". Lance doesn't exactly agree with Shiro's stance on the matter and goes to check on his friend. Shenanigans ensue...





	Ashes to Ashes, Lets Bury the Hatchet

“Keith!” Lance ran down the hall after him. He had been anxiously waiting for Shiro to finish talking to the former red paladin when he had gone storming out of the room past Lance. When Lance looked back into the room he had been met with the sight of his leader tiredly rubbing his eyes. Clearly, the conversation had not gone well.

“What Lance? Are you here to chastise me too? Tell me that I shouldn’t risk my life like that?” he snapped out.“That I should be more careful? I don’t want to hear it.” he turned away towards his door.

“No. No, Keith I-- that’s not-- not to say that you shouldn’t... What I mean to say is that I was wondering if you were okay?”

Keith turned to face him, a look of genuine confusion on his face. “What? Why wouldn’t I be okay? Voltron was the one in danger, and Lotor stopped me before I...” He looked down and shrugged. “I’m fine.”

Lance stepped closer. “You know that’s not what I mean. Keith, you tried to kill yourself,” His voice cracked. “And even if it was to break the shield… The kind of mindset that you’d have to be in just to even consider that.” He shook his head. “What have they been telling you in the Blade?”

“Nothing that isn’t true. What I did was right.” Lance opened his mouth to butt in, but Keith kept talking. “The mission is bigger than any one person Lance. If Lotor hadn’t shown up and I didn’t do what I was going to, Voltron would have been destroyed! The universe would have been doomed! The team, you would have been killed! You all have families to go back to, if I have to die to let them see you again then that’s what I’ll do!”

“You...” Lance yelled and punched him, forcing him to stumble backward. “Snap out of it! You’re not some disposable pawn! Look, I don’t know what happened to your family on earth, but you sure as hell have a family just the same as the rest of us! Keith, we’re your family. We care about you.” _I care about you._

Keith reached up to his face where Lance had hit, then looked back up, eyes watery. He let out a breathy laugh. “What happened to us being rivals?”

Lance’s shoulders dropped and he tilted his head to the side. “That’s what you got out of that?” Suddenly the wall seemed a much better place to hold his line of sight. “Keith, when we were in the garrison I, well, you did everything right. You were top of the class and just,” He gulped, ringing his hands nervously. “I was jealous of you. The whole rivals thing was bullshit.” His words were mumbled, but in the close space and to keen ears, he could be heard clear as day.

“You-- What?” All guards were down.

“We’re friends now though, right?” A nod. “Okay. Good. Sorry for punching you… Are you… Are you alright?”

“I’ve been through worse.” Keith shrugged, his gaze now also falling to where the wall met the floor.

In his peripheral, he could see Lance coming closer, and then he was hugging him. Keith’s body tensed on instinct for a heartbeat, and then he relaxed, accepting the hug. He found himself letting his forehead drop to Lance’s shoulder, his arms clinging to the blue paladin, his friend. Time seemed to fade, both boys losing themselves in each other's support. Keith sucked in a shaky breath, tears falling to Lance’s jacket clad shoulder. Apparently, he had gotten the chance to change after they had gotten back. That thought brought him back to reality.

Keith pulled back, quickly wiping his eyes of tears. “Thanks,” he paused, “I’m gonna,” He motioned towards his door.

“Yeah, um…” Lance rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously, showing just how nervous he really was. “I don’t mind if you ever need someone to talk to, you know? My niece and nephew both said that I am the best to come to after nightmares. Just saying.” He wore a smug grin as he said this.

Keith smiled. “Yeah,” A pause as he opened his door. “Thank you, Lance. Really, I mean it.” The door closed after Keith stepped through.

Lance gulped in air after having held his breath while listening. He walked back down the hallway to his room, glancing back at his friends' door as he entered his own. Something had shifted between the two of them; what exactly he wasn’t sure, but he knew that whatever it was it couldn’t be bad. This feeling was fundamentally good.

 __________

 

In the coming weeks, anyone could see that something had changed. The Paladin and The Blade fought less with each other, and when they did it inevitably turned into friendly banter. If you stayed up late into the night you would be able to hear the noise of one of their doors open to allow the other access, accompanied by quiet whispers.

Neither knew it at the time, but with the olive branch that had been extended that night, a seed had been planted. A seed that would continue to grow and change for years to come, bearing witness to joyous laughter and bright smiles, heart-wrenching tears and comforting hugs, and later loving kisses and passionate nights. A feeling that would sneak up on the pair, yet simultaneously have been there the entire time. A feeling known as Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Weee! Let's start another series that might just be blown out of the water in a couple weeks! Why the hell not?!  
> Write four stories at once I say. It'll be fun I say.
> 
> Oh well here's this and if you've read the first chapter of my other story Captive Fins, don't worry chapter two is coming I have not abandoned it!


End file.
